Returning Home
by Darkened Desire
Summary: No one knew abut her past, not really. Truth be told the family in the future wasn’t her true family. They were far from it. Her true family lived in the time she was in now, the feudal era. And they needed her help, What was she to do?...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I OWN EVERYTHING!!!…Hides from Lawyers hugging Sessy If they find me, my darkest love, they'll take you away!!!….Lawyers find and takes away Sessy, and poking Darkened with a sword

Pouts I, Darkened Desire, Mistress of Sessy's heart.. Mumbles from lawyers..What I can't be the mistress?….Growls…FINE!….I, Darkened Desire, have absolutely no claim to the lord Sessy's hotness nor any claim to the famous animes that I shall be twisting to go along with my most devious of minds…Glares at lawyers Happy now Mr.'s You're not good enough for Sesshomaru, so quite trying to claim him?…Runs from angry lawyers ….On to the Story!!!…You can't catch me…muhahahahahaha

**'KAGOME'S BEAST'**

_'Inner Thoughts'_

"Talking"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter one: Returning Home

No one knew abut her past, not really. Truth be told the family in the future wasn't her tru family. They were far from it. Her true family lived in the time she was in now, the feudal era. She wasn't truly a Ningen either, she was a full blooded demon, and she had many forms, it was just that the fact that as a human she was far from detectable to any of the demons who wished to mate her. They were a pain! All because of who her parents are and the power she possesses. It was enough to make her want to kill every last one of them! Not that she already didn't. Even in the human form she had a harem full of guys who wished to mate her. Kouga, Inuyasha (It's my story so I'm not putting Kikyo into it…he he) Hiten (I thought he was hot…) and a bunch of random others demons.

Her parents were the rulers of the Northern lands.(I know .. …But it's my story!!) and she was there only child, so that made her the heir. Her father, Lord Aki, and her mother, Lady Kane, were both Inu demons though her father was a black inu and her mother a silver, which made her a mixture. All her forms were different because of this, her human was brown headed and shorter then most, Her Inu-human form she could rival Sesshomaru with her height, though he was taller, her hair was a silver color, like her mother. But in her true Inu form her fur was pitch black like her father's. It had been years since she last saw her family, they had had a falling out about the fact that she liked to look like a human and she had begun acting like a peasant to get away from all the males attention. 

She shook her head looking at the ground, the others, Inuyasha Sango & Miroku, had left her and her adopted pup Shippo (Soooo cute!) alone by the village, but it was time she met her parents once again, she could feel them calling her in the back of her mind, making her inner beast go crazy.

'**MUST WE FIGHT THE URGE TO GO HOME, MASTER?'.. **_'_

_I am sorry, beast, but you know we cannot return home without finding males swarming about her tail once again, I miss the pack as much as you, and I feel them calling us_.' ..

**'BUT WE WILL NOT GO WILL WE MASTER? WILL WE HIDE LIKE YOU ALWAYS FORCE ME TO?' **The beast growled in her mind, Kagome growled back.

_Do not worry beast, we are to return home now, whatever they want with us, it must be important. Shall we bring our kit?_

**YOU WOULD LEAVE OUR SON IN THE HANDS OF THAT HANYOU? YOU WOULDN'T DARE!...**

With that settled in her mind, she waited until Shippo had fallen asleep then erased their scent and headed north. She stayed looking like a human because to many demons knew her scent as when she was one of them. Though she never stopped and before Shippo even awoke she was more than half way to her destination.

Nearly there the young Kit awoke. He yawned then noticed he was being carried opened one eye to look at his mother.

"Where are we going, momma?" Shippo asked smiling up at her.

"We are going to my home, my son, It is time you knew who i truly am and what you will be exspected to do and how to behave." She answered him with a smile of her own, the put him on her shoulder and whispered the truth within his ear.

"You mean you are a.."

"Yep"

"And Inuyasha doesn't know that you are a..."

"Uh huh!"

"Why didn't you ever tell me!" Shippo whined looking at her with tears in his eyes.

"Now no crying, my child, No one knows but my family what i am and who. we go there now because they are calling me, and you shall meet your grandparents."

"Can I see your True form?" Shippo asked excitedly. She smiled and nodded.

"It will get us there quicker if i carried you in that form as well, it should be safe enough, we are nearly there anyway." With that she trans formed and where once a small shy human had stood now stands a tall majestic black Inu with a small silver Tear drop on the center of her forhead. after Shippo climbed on her back, giggling because of her soft fur, she set out at a fast speed and soon reached the palace of her mother and father.

Walking towards the gaurds she flicked her ears and them and growled, they wouldn't let her pass and they were eyeing her like a piece of candy, but before she could kill them for their insolence yelling was heard from behind the gates.

"Open the gates!!!! Me-Me has returned home to us!! Open the gates!! Allow my daughter enterence!!" SHouted a smiling like mad silver Inu on the opposite side from Kagome, who only smirked at the gaurds who's eyes had widened and the scent of fear came from them. Here unlike with the hanyou she was known for her killing,her temper, and hatred of mostly all males.She chuckled as she entered through the gates, sending the guards out of her way with just a small look in their direction. She was going to have lots of fun now that she didn't have to act like a weak and pitiful Ningen .

_'we are home my beast.' _

**YES FINALLY YOU HAVE TAKEN US HOME AND FINALLY WE CAN BE AS WE WERE MEANT TO BE.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter One Finished!!!!!!!...Hope you loved it!!!...If you leave a review...which i hope you do...please no flames on it... ...if you don't like it then don't read it... as for the pairing I believe it shall be Sess/Kag because i love it when they are together!!... ...

Darkened

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yasha: How come Kags isn't with me ?

Darkened: Because Sess is way hotter and more of a demon!

Sesshomaru: Smirks

Kagome: Hey do I get to say who i want?

Yasha: Yeah! Me!!!

Sesshomaru: Half breed..

Yasha: What did you call me, you ice prick?...Jumps up grabbing sword

Sesshomaru: Half breed, you are not fit to weld Father's sword!

Kagome: No fighting you two!! Behave so that Darkened can say bye!

Darkened: Eye twitches This is my story love it hate, just read it...hehe... I a signing off now...till i write a new chapter See ya later!!!


	2. Ice Prince

Disclaimer: I OWN EVERYTHING!!!…-Snickers- You haven't caught me yet!..-Runs-..-falls over lawyers outstretched leg-..FINE!! I'll say it!!!...I have absolutely no claim to my dark lords, even though i make them do what they will do. I wasn't smart enough or quick enough to come up with them before someone else did. -Kisses Sessy and jumps away- couldn't resist...-runs away laughing madly-

**'KAGOME'S BEAST'**

_'Inner Thoughts'_

"Talking"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: The Ice Prince

"Kagome!" Yelled her mother as she was embraced still in her true form. She changed as Shippo jumped off of her, she stood a little taller than her mother, she laughed.

"Could you not wait for me to change back, mother?" SHe asked still laughing.

"I would... but it's been nearly five years since i last saw you!" She growled inreply.

"Momma?" Asked Shippo timidly. Kagome broke out in a smile as she looked down at her son.

"This should make you happy mother. I have a son, Shippo."

"You have a WHAT?!" Lady Kane demanded to know, glaring at her daughter. "I was not aware you had mated!!" She growled out.

Kagome frowned. "I am not mated, you know this!"

"Yet you have a son!!"

Shippo whimpered and Kagome picked him up. "Shush Love, it's okay." She glared at her mom. "He's my adopted son."

"Thank goodness for it would have ruined everything." Her mother breathed out. "Come your father awaits us, you may bring the kit as well."With that she turned and walked away, so they followed.

----------------In the study-------------

"You have returned when we needed you, my daughter, so now it is time that you do what is your obligation to this house hold. It is time that you take a mate." Lord Aki said watching as his daughter came into his study.

"You have to be kidding me! I left here to get AWAY from the male attentions. Why the hell will i mate with one of them?" She growled at her father.

"Because it is what is needed with you! You have been gone for long enough, it time you find a mate and we have taken he pleasure of choosing three who were up to our standarnds. They will arrive before sunset tomorrow, you will welcome in this form, no more human, daughter, and you wil behave yourself.!"

She growled. "Yes father, i will do as you say, but i will not allow them to hurt or touch what is mine. I will behave to a certain exstint, but no more."

Lord Aki sighed. "It's all I ask, my daughter. You may go and make sure the kit is properly taken care of, no more of that ninja food those humans gave you." He grolwd and Kagome just smiled.

"Am I allowed to ask who you have chosen?"

"No, now leave, you will meet them as they arrive."

--------Mid-morning next day-----------

He growled as he entered through the doors, no one knew what Lord Aki's daughter looked like, there had even been rumurs that she had died or that he kept her locked up. But it seems that wasn't true, because he was here to met her and possiably become her mate, if deemed her worthy of him of course. He walked into and sat down in a large black couch, (I know they didn't really have them back then, but my story...) and awaited for Lord Aki to sense him and come to greet him.

I red streak shot through the livingroom followed by a black blur. The black blur pounced on the red streak. The black blur stood up showing that it was a black inu (She's in her true form). Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed in thought and his pants became restricted..( Poor Sessy). He growled, this female Inu wasn't paying attention to him, which she should be!

Kagome growled at the small fox kit under her paw. "You know better than to run! I'll catch you every time." She smirked at her kit then stiffened and looked around, seeing Sesshomaru there, she jumped back and growled low and threatening at him.

"DAUGHTER! SHOW RESPECT!" Her father yelled as he exited his study. Her ears then flattened on her head and she looked between Sesshomaru and her father as an understanding entered her mind, he was one of her suiters. She lowered her head and faced them.

"Forgive me, Lord Sesshomaru, Father. Old habits die hard, I guess." She looked down at SHippo. "Come kit, time for your bath."

"Let a servant wash the fox, daughter, you have more important things to do." He moved backwards with the look she gave him.

"You would ask me to put what is MINE in the hands of simple servants? It must be time for me to mate, because you have lost your mind." She said before the kit climbed on her back and she jumped up the stairs in a light gracefull leeps.

----------Lunch--------------------------

It was lunch time and Kagome was no where to be seen in the castle. The kit was in his room eating and Sesshomaru was sitting next to Lord Aki awaiting the arrival of Kagome. When suddenly. "I DARE YOU TRY IT AGAIN!" being shooted from the gates had both men jumping up and going to see what was wrong. What they saw had them both staring in shock. Kagome was surrounded by gaurds, but they were all knocked out and she was facing against the two gaurds from yesterday. She smirked evilly and quickly glided to them.

"Do you yeld, or does this one have to kill you?"

**"KAGS, JUST KILL THE DAMN MALES, PLEASE? YOU HAVEN'T DONE ANY KILLING IN SUCH A LONG TIME! hEY LOOK!! THAT SEXY LORD SESSHOMARU HAS DECIDED TO WATCH, SHALL WE MAKE IT GOOD FOR HIM? PLLLLLEEEEEEAAAAAAASSSSSSE?"**

_'I will kill then my beast, we must show them that we are not easily dominated'_

She smirked and advanced upon the guards, "The choice has been taken from you, your life is now forfit, I am home now, which means you disobey you are killed." She grinned as she ended their lives, Sesshomaru watched transfixed and in the blink of an eye, he was before her and he had crushed her to his chest, his lips having found hers. Lord Aki stood in shock as did the now being kissed inu demoness. It seems her display was greatly appreshated by the Lord of the Western lands.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two Finished!!!!!!!...I know it's short, but it shall get longer...promise!!!... review!!...please no flames on it... ...if you don't like it then don't read it... as for the pairing I believe it shall be Sess/Kag because i love it when they are together!!... ...But I also have thing for Hiei...I'll let you guys vote though the one with the most vote maynot get it...I just want to know who you think goes better...because i love both of the sexy loners... ...but who shall the other guy be?..-Drumroll-...find out in the next chapter... what is Kags going to do now that Lord Sessy has her lip locked?...hehe -evil smirk-

Sess/Kag:

Hiei/Kag:

Sess/Kag/Hiei:

Darkened

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yasha: How come I'm not on the votes?

Sesshomaru: You are a filthy half breed, half breed.

Kagome: Be nice Sessy!

Yahsa: What did you call him?

Sesshomaru: -Eye twitches- What did you call me?...

Kagome: Uhhh...It Slipped?...adn why did you kiss me?!

Sesshomaru: You had it coming with that killing, I shall dominate you!

Kagome: Dream on Fluff ball!

Hiei: -Glares at Darkened- You had to add me didn't you?

Darkened: -Smiles and inches away from hot fire demon- couldn't resist...and to all the readers...leave me a review if you wanna...I love them things!!!...Till the Next chapter!!...


	3. Wolf Prince and Hiei Arrive!

DISCLAIMER: -Runs into Hiei's opened arms-…Safe me from the evil lawyers my hot ass fire man!!…-Screams as thrown to floor by a glaring Hiei.-…FINE!…I do not own Inuyasha or anything I use in this little sick writing of mine…!!…-cries-…Happy now?!

**'KAGOME'S BEAST'**

_'Inner Thoughts'_

"Talking"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Wolf Prince And Hiei Arrive!

---------------------Sesshomaru and Kagome-----Kissing---------

Growling Kagome tried to pull herself out of the other Indu's embrace. Failing that she growled even louder and bit his lip with her sharp fangs. He pulled away growling.

"Hands off!"

Kagome declared as she finally got out of his arms. She glared at him and then at her father, knowing her father knew that she would fight, so it also came to mind that he knew what Sesshomaru would do. Damn males!!

"Having trouble subduing the female, Lord Sesshomaru?" Asked a voice on the other side of the gates. As they were opened Kagome's mouth dropped. …GREAT!…Koga was here!…She whimpered in slight distress, but stopped her self before anyone heard it.

Koga walked forward, a smirk on his lips and two wolves flanking his tail. He eyed Kagome carefully, bringing his eyes to hers when he heard her growl in irritation.

"Kagome?… KAGOME!!!! …I had no idea MY woman was a demon!!.. You will be my mate!"

He had ran up to her and held her hands like he always did, a look of love in his eyes. She sighed.

"He he.. Hi Koga. Umm… Who's your friend?"

She asked to change the subject. Koga look confused then frowned looking at the man dressed in all black.

"Change of plans Hiei. You go back to the East and I stay here with my new mate!"

Sesshomaru growled, causing everyone to look at him in alarm.

"The female is worthy of being my mate. Therefore she is MINE!"

Kagome just shook her head and looked at the new guy, why did she always attract the territorial aggressive kind of guys? She shook her head again and looked at the males.

"Listen up!… I have YET to choose my new mate. YOU shall not choose for me, UNDERSTOOD?… Either I choose or I will not mate any of you good for nothing, egotistical, aggressive, territorial, wanna be males… GOT IT?… GOOD!"

With that she just disappeared. The males just looked at one another. Sesshomaru growled, Koga looked around, but used to her weird mood changes. Hiei just stood watching it all with a smirk, he wasn't here for a mate after all. Sure that was why he was summoned being the heir to the Eastern lands and all the same as Koga, who ruled the Southern lands, (I know in the anime he was from the northern wolf tribe…but my story… : )… so… ha ha) and Sesshomaru who ruled the Western.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Three Finished!!!!!!!...I know it's short, but it shall get longer...promise!!!... review!!...please no flames on it... ...if you don't like it then don't read it... as for the pairing ..YOU DECIDED!!!...The ones with the most posts by the fifth chapter has it!!...Or maybe not..-evil smirk- it's short…Me know…(..but in a hurry…and this way I just go ahead and get them all together where the fun can begin!

Sess/Kag: 0

Hiei/Kag: 0

Sess/Kag/Hiei: 1

Darkened

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yasha: Where am I?

Sesshomaru: -Growls at Hiei and Koga-

Kagome: -Whimpers slightly- Why do I have so many men after me?

Hiei: -Smirks- Hn

Koga: -Dances around joyfully- My woman's a demon!!!

Sesshomaru: -Acid drips from claws- MINE!

Kagome:-Hides behind Darkened- Why me?

Darkened: -Sighs- Boys behave!… -Gets glared at by the 'boys'-…Till next time!!…-runs from the enraged Inu lord-


End file.
